The Life of the Rich and Famous
by Goddess of the Bishounen
Summary: This is not my story this is the Queen of Fire's story I am just typing it for her. Summary: Kagome's friends enter her in a contest that she didn't care about and she won so now she gets to spend 2 weeks with a really hot guy. His name: Inu Yasha
1. Contest

The Life of the Rich and Famous  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I mean if I did do you think I would be writing fanfics, no I would be writing this and it would be on t.v.  
  
Ch.1 Contest  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room with her friends. They were talking about Inu  
  
Yasha a famous guy that all her friends liked. Brooke had long brown hair that  
  
went to her knees with blue eyes. Rheshau said right, he has a great body.  
  
Rheshau looked like Brooke, but she had grayish blue eyes and her hair went  
  
passed her shoulders a little. Brooke and her were sisters, they were twins.  
  
But they always wanted to look different from each other so, Rheshau cut her  
  
hair and Brooke got contacts. Her last friend Jherika had wavy hair that went  
  
to her mid-back. So that made her hair long because Kagome's hair almost  
  
went to her knees. Jherika said I think he is cute but I really am in love with  
  
Sesshomaru his older brother. She said with a smile. She had hazel eyes. To  
  
bad jheika he is dating Queenie said Brooke with a laugh. What does she have  
  
that I don't have that I don't. Riches and fame. So what! She is also an actress,  
  
singer and a model. Hey guys said Rheshau. What! Look at this here. It says  
  
that if you guess Inu Yasha's favorite food you could win a chance to meet him  
  
and spend 2 weeks with him. Really they all said. Yes, here is the number.  
  
Let's call said Jherika. They called and the answer is Ramen. Right,  
  
who are you entering? How many can I? Four. Okay, Rheshau, Brooke,  
  
Jherika and Kagome. Bye. Bye. Kagome got up and said How could you enter  
  
me! Jherika I don't like him. Kagome there are going to be millions, no  
  
billions of girls entering this. Good. 


	2. You Win!

Ch.2 You Win!  
  
Hi people said the guy on TV. We are to announce the and here we go the winner of the spend 2 weeks with Inu Yasha is Kagome Higirashi(sp?). What! Said Kagome. She was at home with her little brother. Her little brother Souta loved Inu Yasha he wanted to be just like him. I can't believe you mom said Souta. The guy on TV. Said Kagome. Lets call Kagome. *ring ring* Kagome went and answered the phone. Hello. Kagome. Yes. You are the winner of the spend 2 weeks with Inu Yasha. What, I can't believe it! The limo will be there in less than an hour. So get ready. Ok.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A guy with silver hair and golden eyes with dog-ears on the top of his head was with a girl who had long black hair. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing a bikini top. They were by the pool and were making out like crazy. The guy had his in the girl's hair and his tongue in her mouth. Then a guy with short hair in a little ponytail and a girl with long hair in a high ponytail came out. The guy said Inu Yasha, what are you doing? he said with a grin. Inu Yasha and the girl jumped apart. Hi, Miroku, Sango said Inu Yasha. This is Kikyo. Miroku said nice to meet you. Same here said Kikyo, who looked embarrassed. Hi, I'm Sango she said with a little smile. Miroku said Inu Yasha what are you doing? You are supposed to be getting ready for this Kagome girl. I will! How old is she? 17 and don't get any ideas with her ok. Inu Yasha looked at him then gave him a look that said not-in-front- of-Kikyo. Miroku gave him a look back that said It's-not-my-fault-you-mess- with-ever-girl-you-get. Miroku was Inu Yasha's agent. Miroku is 21 and Inu Yasha is 20. Sango was Miroku's girlfriend. She was 19. She was one of his servants there. Kikyo was 18 and a model. Inu Yasha would drop her by the week. (A/N: Just to let you know I really don't like Kikyo and this will be a Inu/Kag fic just to let you know. Oh and I don't want to do A LOT of Kikyo hating. Ok, on wit da fic) Well, I better get ready for that girl said Inu Yasha. 


	3. The leaving to InuYasha

A/N: Hi, I'm the Queen of Fire. I just wanted to say I LOVE INUYASHA!  
  
Ok, look I just want to say thank you to all who read this fic and  
  
reviewed. I'm sorry for not putting these (") up and I'll make sure you  
  
are able to understand what they are saying. Oh, by the way sorry for  
  
not updating sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. Kikyo is going to die in the show. I know i  
  
made her die in episode 124 and had Kagome bring her back to life, but  
  
now I'll keep her dead. Sorry all, I don't really own Inuyasha, but  
  
that stuff did happen on the show, but not because of me. I do own  
  
Kagome's friends and her cousin Patricia. Now here is the chapter.  
  
Ch.3 The leaving to Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha was in a jet black viper. Kikyo was in his car. He pulled up on the driveway of her home.  
  
"Had fun" said Inuyasha  
  
Kikyo gave him a kiss and walked on the sidewalk.  
  
Inuyasha rolled down his window and said "by the way it's over."  
  
Then he put his foot on the gas and drove off.  
  
Kikyo just looked at his car and thought he is mine and he knows it. I want that money of his and I'll have it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Kagome I can't believe you won." said Jherika  
  
"I'll kill you and take your spot." said Rheshau  
  
"Whatever" she said  
  
"What's going on in here?" said a girl with brown hair and was wearing blue jeans with a red top.  
  
"Hi Patricia" said Brooke  
  
"Hi girl what's happening?"  
  
"Well we just found out that Kagome here won a chance to see Inuyasha" said Brooke.  
  
"Hot Inuyasha" Patricia said  
  
"Yes" she said  
  
"What?! I want to go." Pat said  
  
"Sorry but she is the only one who can go." said Rheshau  
  
"Right, we had to hurry over here to see if we could go" said Brooke with a little hope.  
  
"But I'm your cousin so I should go"  
  
"Sorry Patricia, but only I can go."  
  
Kagome's mom yelled up stairs "the limo is here."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you all in two weeks and guys don't stay in my room for a long time, I know all of you have to go home." "Well besides Patricia"  
  
"Just get out" said Jherika  
  
They all waved at her at the window.  
  
"You know she won't be a virgin when she comes back" said Brooke  
  
They all looked at her and laughed.  
  
They all knew Inuyasha was a playa', you know a down right dog. He uses girls, but they don't care. They all thought they could win his heart. He had the body and the money; he was one of the richest guys in Japan. No one messed with his family.  
  
"Rght now he's dating that Kikyo girl" said Rheshau  
  
"I know and she's always following him" said Patricia  
  
"Plus she's a slut. She sleeps with any guy or maybe girl she could get her hands on." said Brooke  
  
They said to Brooke "That's wrong but true"  
  
Jherika said "But, I bet if she was dead she would still hunt his butt."  
  
Patricia said "Look at me I'm Kikyo I love Inuyasha. That is the reason why I'm still here, walking the Earth, and making other people lives a living hell.  
  
They all laughed but stopped and looked at each other and said " We forgot to ask her to get us autographs."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru was with his girlfriend and they were kissing on his back porch. He was ready to make her his mate from the first moment he laid eyes on her, she wasn't ready because he career was just getting together.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped kissing Queenie and said "Why do you have to model in those types of clothes? I should be the only one who sees you like that."  
  
Queenie was looking at him with a smile. "Sweetie you know the only reason I do this is because I like it."  
  
"Well I don't, I have a lot of money and can take care of you." he said  
  
"I know I just like to do this." she said  
  
"Queenie will you be my mate?"  
  
Queenie started thinking I know I love him and I want to be with him. "Sesshomaru I will be your mate."  
  
Sesshomaru was thinking I've been waiting for this for along time.  
  
They went to their night of passion.  
  
A/N: That was the 3rd chapter if you want a lemon please say so. If not please say so. Inuyasha will meet Kagome in the next chappie. If we don't have a lemon, please review. It will make me update faster. 


	4. Goddess Note:Gomen

GOTB: Guess what? My life is hell.  
  
Kikyo: What are you talking about? My life is hell; I should know I live in hell.  
  
GOTB: That is true, okay correction my life is shit.  
  
*Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kouga & Hiten come in*  
  
All of them: What is wrong, GOTB?  
  
GOTB: My life is shit.  
  
All: Why?  
  
GOTB: My mom grounded me because I didn't turn in school assignments, which brought my grade down to a B+. My mom is a nut, crazy, loco and dumb for doing that dumb shit, but hey it could have been worse.  
  
*Starts to rain*  
  
GOTB: Damnit.  
  
Gomen every1 but all stories are delayed for a while unless I sneak and do this. Gomen nasai. 


	5. InuYasha and Sango?

A/N: Hi, Queen of Fire here to say sorry for the long wait on this chap, but school is killing me. Well really the homework. I read a little bit of Dead Famous a little time ago. I skipped some chapters reading it though. I know that's a little slow but, I had to, I was in a rush. Here's the chap.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own that InuYasha or his sexy brother. (LOL)  
  
Ch.4 InuYasha and Sango?  
  
InuYasha drove to his mansion and saw Sango coming to him.  
  
"Hi, boo" He said seductively.  
  
"Shut the f...." InuYasha cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sweetie you know you still love me so stop playing around."  
  
InuYasha and Sango used to go out. He never really loved her just cared  
  
about her. The only reason he went out with her was because he thought she  
  
was cute, so he had to have her. But, they never really did anything but  
  
kissed. Unlike him and most of his other girls. They were all in his bed by the  
  
week. But, to him Sango was just a friend that's why he broke it off. Now  
  
she's with that lech and he can tell they do way more then kiss. Plus he  
  
knows that Sango wanted to break there thing off too, so he he did it first.  
  
So, he would always play with her like saying "you know you love me."  
  
"InuYasha quit playing with my girl."  
  
"Hey Miroku" said InuYasha  
  
Miroku came up and touch Sango's butt and said "I love touching that butt."  
  
Sango looked embarrassed and said "Not in front of him, Miroku."  
  
Then she hit him on the head. "Lets save your energy for tonight."  
  
InuYasha looked at Sango and saw her turn red and started laughing.  
  
"I don't need to hear all of this."  
  
Sango said "Shut up InuYasha, at least he is good in bed."  
  
"Wait, you and InuYasha had sex" said Miroku  
  
"No, because if we did she wouldn't be able to walk." said InuYasha  
  
seductively. "InuYasha I'm going to kill you." said Sango  
  
Miroku said "Look that girl is here."  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, Sorry for that. I will try to update faster. Please read my  
  
other story called Two Cares, One Love. It has 2 chaps up but I think I will  
  
turn it into a one-shot. I also have another story which is finished and has a  
  
sequel and that is finished also. I'm writing the sequel to the sequel now. I  
  
just I just have to get GOTB to type it and learn how to put my own story  
  
GOTB's. Thank you to those who reviewed and please keep reviewing it  
  
makes me write faster. I don't like San/Inu pairings, I just thought it would be  
  
funny to have that. The pairings in this story is:  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Mir/San  
  
Sess/Queen (Me! Yes!)  
  
Kik/No one (She's a slut! Just like Waterlily said and many other stories I've  
  
read.)  
  
There might be more but I don't know. I will update soon. Ch.5 is finished, I  
  
might put it up soon. Chapter 5 will be called Meet InuYasha  
  
Queen of Fire  
  
Thank you again for reading. 


	6. AN Please read

A/N: I am sorry for not updating. But you see I broke my ankle and had been in bed forever. It felt like that. I had to ask my mom to do this and she had to help to my computer. It's down stairs; cause my computer Internet is down. And I can only be on it for a little bit. Oh, and I have a challenge for some one because I read this thing that said no one can write a Kag/Inu parings without talking about Kikyo. I want someone to prove them wrong. Even though it's funny and good when people talk about Kikyo in their fics. I'll see if my bro will do the next chap for me it's done. I think I said that in the other chap. I also have two more of the chap's done. I don't set here and do nothing. I have to go cause my mom says I need to let my leg lay down cause next week I'm still going to school. Oh, I'll see about the next chap ask my bro. Hope he say yes.  
  
Queen of fire 


	7. Meet Inuyasha

A/N: I am back! You know why I'm late with the fic chap. I'm so, so, so, and so sorry for not updating. Believe me it killed me that I broke my ankle and could not update, but I'm back and going to make up for it. Hope you like the chap.  
  
Disclaimer: Cops: Queen of fire come out with your hands up!  
Queen of fire: Sorry I don't own Inuyasha.  
Cops: Come out!  
Queen of fire: Stand back or I'll kill Kikyo!  
Cops: Good! Kill her and you will not go to jail.  
Queen of fire: Ok!  
Kikyo: But I sleep with all of you cops!  
(Queen of fire kills Kikyo)  
  
Time for the fic.  
  
Meet Inuyasha  
  
Kagome looked at the huge mansion in front of her as she closeted the door. "Look at this place it's beautiful"  
  
"Hi, you must be Kagome, I'm Miroku, That's Sango and Inuyasha" Miroku stated as he and his friends ran to the front of the door.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you" Kagome gave and friendly smile and look's at Inuyasha. "He' cute! I can't believe I never really was into him like my friends and cousin." (Just to say when I use "this" that means their thinking.)  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled back. Kagome turned red. "OH she already likes me. I'll have her very soon. I'll give her soon of my Inuyasha loving".  
  
"Kagome it's so good for you to be here. I work for Inuyasha and for the two weeks I got the job making sure your happy at all times." Sango told her as she put her hand out and grabbed Kagome's hand to pull her in to the mansion.  
  
"So Kagome how do you feel about spending two weeks with Inuyasha.  
  
"What do I say to that? I can't say I can care less." Kagome thought worriedly. "Kagome?' Sango asked when she saw that she did not answer.  
  
"Oh, I love that I'm here"  
  
"Good cause you and Inuyasha are going to spend a lot of time together." Sango says as she lend all of them to the living room.  
  
When they enter the living room Kagome sits down and the guys stand up by the door and Sango sets next to Kagome.  
  
"Well Inuyasha is going to a phout shout today and your going to go to."  
  
"Cool, I've never been to a phout shout before"  
  
"Oh, while you'll love it" Say's Sango with a huge smile. "Inuyasha show Kagome to her room, so you to can get to know each other a little better. Since you're going to spend so much time together."  
  
A/N: That was a little short I know but next chap will be longer. Thank you to all who are still reading this. Thank so much for your review's and for wishing for me to get better. 


End file.
